Fly Away
by GenevieveRed
Summary: Three night elves never knew they could wreck so much havoc and go so far. Avia, Samera and Kirsten didn't know what forces pulled them down their paths, but they soon realize they wouldn't have it any other way. With oaths to stay together through thick and thin, red blood runs freely. To love and to have lost is better than to never have loved at all. So they say. But they lied.
1. Chapter 1

I get these moments when these stories just pop into my mind, and since my social life has recently adopted some un-needed drama, this is pretty much going to intertwine with it now. It will have actual conversations and situations that have happened currently and it will have some made up bunnies as well. Give or take some personal fantasies and what not :D

But yeah, I know I had another story, but the reason I think I stopped it was because, well, I think by putting my actual friends into this, the characters will flow better and I won't get writers block as quickly or as much. Hopefully.

Also, the only real, as in an actual character in Warcraft, is Avia (and maybe another one later on). She's modeled after my character Tëmptrëss on the realm Bleeding Hollow, a PVP realm. So if you ever wanna say hii, just send me some mail! Or if I'm online, a whisper. I like those :3

Anyways.

Here's the first chapter!

I don't own World of Warcraft, Blizzard does.

So hop off, yeah?

-Genevieve

Mist

The morning light peaked through one of two windows in the room. The other was fortunately drawn closed with thick, dark red curtains while this one had been carelessly left half open. Gentle streams of light filtered in through the dusty window pane before landing on one of the two figures haphazardly lying in a queen sized bed in the middle of the room. A light blue green face scrunched up in annoyance as the light made itself known on her face. Incoherent grumbles were muffled by pillows and blankets as she shoved and burrowed her way back under the comfortable downy protection.

After a few shifts and position changes, a sigh escaped the confines of the bed and the aggravated figure slowly rose. Gently, she removed herself from the bed, careful not to wake her companion, and made her way to the bathroom across the room. Once inside, she turned and closed the door with a soft click before turning to the mirror. Silver eyes inspected and roved over her body, looking for any indication of the 'battle' from the night spent with her friend. Slender fingers illuminated with a healthy green glow traced easily over scratches and bruises erasing all traces of the violent, joyful activities she had participated in. White teeth nibbled gently on a full plumb colored lower lip, memories of last night flooding her mind.

After a moment of fighting with herself on whether to go back to the bed and demand another round or two versus taking a quick, cold shower, she decided on the later. With no clothes to strip off her body, she quickly turned on the shower and jumped in, having no need to wait for the warm water seeing that she had no need for it. Mere minutes passed before the shower knob was turned off and a clean night elf emerged dripping with water. Quickly she dried off and rung her dark, damp hair before tip toeing back into their room.

With practiced grace, she grabbed her pack and armor before slipping back into the bathroom to dress. It wasn't that she was afraid to let the man in the other room see her naked, it was that if he saw her dressing, he would be up and dressing as well, ready to follow her anywhere. This company was by far the most enjoyable she had been graced with recently, but he had subtly hinted at them traveling together and for her, giant red flags started frantically waving in her eyes. She was by no means a loner, she loved company, but she had places to go and people to see. Literally. Quite frankly, the real problem was that, well, she had a group, and they didn't take well to new additions. Especially when that new comers connection to them was through a steamy night in the Valley of the Four Winds.

With most of her armor set, she lastly pulled on her large, spiked shoulder pads and adjusted her cloak and staff on her back. Finally, quick decisive hands maneuvered her long, thick black hair into a loose braid to be carelessly thrown over her left shoulder. Her gloved hand stopped before reaching the door handle and retracted quickly as if burned. Her brows furrowed and a silent goodbye was sent to the man still lying in the next room before she turned to the bathrooms window, slid it open and jumped out and unto the soggy earth below.

She didn't have to walk for long before a vitreous stone drake landed in her path. A wide smile spilt on her face before she jogged up and whispered loving words to her faithful drake. She brought her hands to both sides of its head and leaned her forehead on its plated one. Quickly, she pecked the drake on the nose, much to its embarrassment, and nimbly swung herself into the saddle. With a small nudge, her mount took to the skies and pointed itself towards Halfhill.

Large, thick taloned feet landed and small elfish feet followed as they landed in a sparse field. Grabbing the reigns, Avia lead her drake into the town. Today, it was crawling with Horde, much to her dismay. They wouldn't bother her here, but only because of the Pandarean walking around. Wasting no time, she sold her wares and bought what she needed before walking with her scaled companion away from the restless Horde watching her. Once at a safe distance, she started shuffling through a small hip pouch before producing a small rune that would transport her to the Moonglade. All druids were equipped with one, and she was no different. After rubbing it gently with her thumb, the runed stone glowed a pretty dark purple before a portal opened in front of her. She threw a quick look over her shoulder before walking with haste with her drake in tow through the swirling mist.

Within seconds, they were in an earthy wonderland. Druids were everywhere, roaming and talking in light tones to each other. Peace; the only word she had for this place. The Moonglade had been by far her favorite place to go when she was younger and in conflict. The older, wiser druids always had wisdom to share with her and always could lift her spirits from the mud if need be.

So much was taught to her by these wonderful beings. They were part of her family, her rock. When she was having doubts about which talents she should focus her energy to, they helped her find her path and gave her the push she needed. Because of them, she became the accomplished restoration druid she was today.

When she had told them of her desire to become a healer, they were thrilled. Much to both her and their shock, it was soon revealed that she had an affinity to easily switch between healing and more feral tendencies. As soon as this became known, she realized the Moonglade druids could do little to aid her in the feral arts, so she left and trained with more suitable teachers. In a few short years, she returned to them now an expert in both, and they welcomed her back with open arms.

In those years away she met friends that she soon found to be irreplaceable. Torn between getting close to them and forming a bond or to seclude herself in efforts of shielding her heart from the ache when they fell, she made the second hardest decision of her life. Desperately she wanted to confide in the druids and ask for guidance, but being thousands of miles away made that impossible. So stubbornly, she decided on training harder so she could protect her important people. She gave into her heart and formed the strongest bond she didn't even know was possible.

As the time progressed, they began to be able to read each other like a hunter reads its prey. Their team work was flawless and precise. It was these people that Avia was passing through the Moonglade to see. Both were currently in Darnassus, and Avia could feel herself getting antsy about getting there.

Previously, they had all been on Pandaria, specifically in the Valley of the Four Winds, when Samera, one of Avia's close friends fell deathly sick, and no matter how much healing power Avia poured into her, Samera's condition would not improve. So in haste and desperation, Samera opened a portal to Darnassus and she and Kirsten, Avia's other companion, quickly went through, leaving Avia to clean up the unfinished business they left behind, which would incidentally lead to her one night stand.

That had been a week ago. A week too long since she had seen her dear friends, and now she was but a mere small body of water apart, give or take a few mountain ranges. Her foot falls quickened as she made her way through the Moonglade. The druids waved at her and attempted to make small talk but she kept on and gave her apologies and relayed that she was in a rush. As usual, the druids just smiled and waved while telling her the Elune smiled on her path and she kept on.

Once to the edge, she hopped onto her drake and took off into the sky. Avia's heart soared as they crossed over the high pointed mountain tops of Darkshore and the misty ocean came into view.

'So close.'

Yet so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Fly Away Chapter 2

Wow Belongs to Blizzard.

* * *

"_What I can remember is a lot like water_

_Trickling down a page of the most beautiful colors_

_I can't quite put my finger_

_Down on the moment that I became like this_

_You see I'm the bravest girl you'll ever come to meet_

_Yet I shrink down to nothing_

_At the thought of someone really seeing me_

_I think my heart is wrapped around_

_And tangled up in winding weeds_

_But I don't wanna go on living_

_Being so afraid of showing_

_Someone else my imperfections_

_Even though my feet trembling_

_And every word I say comes stumbling_

_I will bare it all, watch me unfold"_

_-Marie Digby "Unfold"_

* * *

After the ocean mists parted and rolled away, Teldrassil came into view. The mighty island stood proudly in front of Avia's eyes, causing her heart to warm and thrum widely in her chest. She could already practically smell the sweet damp air of her homeland beckoning her closer. Even Draco, Avia's drake, began to speed his flight when he felt her excitement.

Instead of landing near the dock, they ascended in favor of flying over the mountains surrounding their island home. The wind whipped harshly through Avia's hair, pulling it free of her braid, giving her a wild look. Her nostrils flared, inhaling as much of the moist air as possible. She had missed this place almost as much as she had missed the Moonglade. Regret began to fill her though as she remembered how she had rudely walked through and made no attempt to catch up or even greet the druids.

As soon as Draco landed, Avia slid off and kneeled on the soft mossy ground of Darnassus. Full lips pressed themselves to the earth quickly before she stood up and stretched. Her muscles sighed with relief from being stationary for so long. For a pregnant moment she just stood there; long ears twitching, listening to all the sounds around her, brow relaxed, shoulders drooped with calamity. As quick as a blunderbuss being fired, she grabbed the reins of her mount and headed towards the stables.

The stable hands easily recognized her and her drake. They smiled brightly and took Draco to the upper part of the stables; an area designated to large flying mounts. Avia spent no time wasted after that. Quickly she shifted into an elk and began towards the infirmary in search of her friends: Samera and Kirsten.

Once there, the nurses were more than helpful with finding the room, telling her they enjoyed Samera's and Kirstens company immensely and were almost sad that they would have to discharge Samera soon due to her progress. Silently, Avia opened the door to room 219 and popped her disheveled head in. Silver eyes landed on the figure lying in the middle of the room. An amused grin broke out onto her face. Apparently, her friend thought it was acceptable to be sleeping during her visit.

'Well not for long at least.' Avia couldn't help but think.

Slowly and silently, Avia crept into Samera's room, a mischievous look already crossing her face. Thoughts of how to scare Samera into the land of the living running through her quick mind. Not once did she notice the other elf in the room, looking on bemusedly.

"And just what do you think you, Avia Ravenwind, are doing?"

The elf paused, comically mid step. Eye twitching, she turned to the person sitting in the corner of the room, bow twirling agilely through skilled fingers.

"Well, if you must know, I was going to wake up our dear friend. It is rude to be sleeping during visits, especially when it's highly important people visiting," Avia spat back. A large grin broke out on the hunters face.

"And who might I ask ever said you were important? Honestly Avia, you have got to get your head out of the clouds one day, or else I'm afraid it is going to drift off with the rest of your sanity."

"Oh but Kirsten, do you not recall? All those countless times I've saved your ass? What about that time when that orc, the warlock one, had caught you in that nasty curse and I had to step in and tear him a new asshole? Remember? And if I do recall, I also had to remove that curse, which I clearly remember got no thank you for. What about that other time when-"

"Alright, Alright oh mighty healer. You're just so amazing." She rolled her glowing eyes at the druid and pushed her dark green hair behind her intricately pierced ear.

"You two are ridiculous, I hope you know. Here I am, on my death bed, and all you two can do is bicker like old hens. I have such great friends." The elf on the bed finally groused. A barked out laugh came from Avia before she hopped on the foot of the bed and poked Samera in the cheek.

"Death bed my ass. You look healthier now than you ever did walking around before." Samera swatted Avias' hand away before sticking her tongue at the playful druid.

"Like I said, ridiculous." A comfortable silence over took them, only to be broken by Avia's question.

"Has he come? Has he sent any word?"

"Once, but he was drunk. Nothing since then," Samera answered bitterly. Disgust swirled onto Avia's face and rage made its self present in her belly. She hissed,

"I'll kill him, I swear to it. He no longer deserved your presence, be through with him." After a tense moment, she added softly "please, Samera, please."

"Do not worry Avia, it has already been made clear to him I wish to never be in same vicinity and or continent if I can help it. If I ever get close enough, I'll ring his bloody neck until he turns white. Even then YOU wont be even to save him."

"Like I would ever even consider helping Parker. For all I care, he could be stripped of his arcane powers and become a hobo that lives in the alley ways in Stormwind," Avia said through clenched teeth. Samera could only gaze at her dear friend with adoration. Sensing a need for a topic change, Kirsten stood up and walked over with her white saber cat, Rajj. Soon, all three of their minds were off the human arcane mage, and on discussing their next moves in Pandaria.

* * *

It was hours later when Avia emerged out of the hospital in need of some fresh air. Making her way over to the shallow pools found throughout Darnassus, she began to recount all of Parker's transgressions.

He had been a dutiful boyfriend at first. Parker had supported Samera and showed her affection that would make any female swoon. He had been traveling with them through Pandaria, but right before Samera fell ill, he began distancing himself and venturing off with a group of humans. He would always return, but his demeanor was slowly changing.

He started becoming more aggressive and vile. Parker made it a daily occurrence where he would publicly assert his dominance over Samera in ways that would make Kirsten and Avia bristle with malcontent towards the human. Right when Samera contracted her illness, Parker showed an extreme amount of nonchalance towards her, not even caring for her grave condition, making it seem that he only cared that he wasn't getting any 'fun time' from the sick elf. Once Samera and Kirsten passed through the portal to Darnassus, Avia gave little to no care for what Parker did because he obviously wasn't going to follow his ailing girlfriend.

So, she did what every other pissed off best friend would do. Left him. Somehow though, that cheeky mage bastard had found her again after a day or two and even had the gall to flirt with Avia and even try to kiss her. That bit of information though had been withheld from Samera because Avia had no idea how to even break that shit storm to her. But what irked her the most was that he had the balls to come to visit her drunk. Avia just wished she would have been able to get here sooner so she could have shoved her elven foot up his tightly puckered asshole.

Avia pulled off her boots non to gently and dipped her toes into the cool water. After a moment of watching the ripples, she began combing her fingers through her knotted hair and started braiding it again. A few tugs and winces later, a neat black braid hung over her left shoulder.

She giggled as a brave fish came up and nibbled at her toes before swimming off. Sighing, Avia closed her eyes and relaxed, willing away the tension in her shoulders and back, but the relaxation didn't last long as the need to go back to her friends became a dominant thought. Swiftly she pulled her feet out of the water and dried them with her cloak before pulling her boots back on and standing up.

The walk back to the infirmary was quick, but not quick enough. Avia froze at the human that blocked her path. She bared her teeth at him and immediately shifted her body into an attack stance. He looked at her with a frown marring his face, distaste clearly written all over it. Tense moments passed by before Avia lowly hissed out his name.

"Parker."


End file.
